Poder Liberado
by TheSoul986
Summary: Kagome esta harta de ser la débil del grupo, ahora se presenta la oportunidad de que un desconocido poderoso la entrene para ayudar a sus compañeros. Ella acepta ser entrenada por este sujeto, aunque sea lejos de sus amigos. Por supuesto... su instructor y su acompañante son un tanto... especiales /Vamos a comenzar, primero... píntate la cara con esta tinta/
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: El siguiente personaje no me pertenece: Takeshi. Es total propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

Continuación del último capítulo de Léxico. Es preferible que lean el ultimo capitulo de Léxico, para entender este prologo.

.-.

PODER LIBERADO

.-.

\- No llores… no llores, solo no llores por favor. ¡No te atrevas a llorar!

Sin poder evitarlo, él empezó a sollozar, contra todos sus pensamientos y su mantra él derramo en sus mejillas las saladas gotas de agua. Tratando de reprimir en vano el dolor en su corazón frente a su aldea que, con el fuego a su alrededor, se consumía.

Demonios.

Como siempre, los demonios eran los culpables de que su aldea haya sido atacada y destruida, y por supuesto sin posibilidad de defenderse. Frente a sus ojos asustados y reprimidos, con dolor observo la caída de las chozas, la destrucción total de los cultivos y la muerte inevitable de los aldeanos.

Era huérfano y de alguna manera había sido acogido en esta aldea con cariño, ahora veía su destrucción, como humano que era, estaba impotente al saber que era casi su culpa, por no estar en ese instante peleando con los demonios con los demás aldeanos. La culpa consumía lentamente su corazón que deseaba solo gritar de dolor.

¿Era su destino acaso? ¿Sufrir así?

Sin propósito alguno, se levanto de la tierra, y con las lagrimas aun presentes en su lloroso rostro, camino al bosque tratando de perderse entre el follaje.

\- ¿Te sientes culpable, cierto?

Soujiro volteo el rostro aun lloroso para ver a un hombre singularmente alto de cabellos negros y vestido como una excelencia.

\- Su excelencia…

\- ¿Es cierto lo que te dije? Apuesto a que tu corazón está destrozado.

El asintió lentamente, su alma, su corazón y su cuerpo deseaban pudrirse y morir.

\- Hay una manera… de que puedas remediar ese error.

Soujiro levanto la vista gacha para grabar en su memoria la cara seria de su excelencia. El hombre emanaba un aura poderosa y antigua, aun siendo humano podía sentir ese poder que lo hacía enclenque.

\- Sígueme, yo te enseñare como. Tendrás el poder de enmendar esa terrible equivocación, yo te enseñare. Serás un guerrero que protegerá a los demás.

\- ¿Cómo un exterminador de monstruos?

\- Mas o menos – el sacerdote sonrió.

Soujiro no hablo más y simplemente lo siguió, él quería ser fuerte. Quería defender a los seres que más quería con su fuerza, quería que nadie muriera frente a sus ojos.

No quería limites, quería poder y control para dominarlos.

\- Por cierto, muchacho. Mi nombre es Takeshi.

Soujiro asintió. No iba a hablar, eso era debilidad, quería poner todo su empeño en su cuerpo, en sus poderes inexistentes, tenía que esforzarse para lograrlo ¿verdad?

Esa sería su meta de ahora en adelante.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, excepto Takeshi que le pertenece a Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

.-.

PODER LIBERADO

.-.

無力な

(Sin Poderes)

 _\- Hay algo en ese joven – pronuncio Kagome sin dejar de mirar como ambos desaparecían después de entrar al bosque – hay algo en él que es tan antiguo que no puedo explicarlo con claridad… hay algo…_

\- ¿Qué podría haber señorita? – pregunto Miroku con curiosidad.

Kagome no dejaba de mirar detrás de su hombro como si alguna fuerza extraña la jalara para seguir a aquellos extraños.

\- No lo sé – respondió ella – pero…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a los extraño regresar de lo profundo del bosque, tuvo un extraño presentimiento que no pudo definir claramente, iba a ocurrir un cambio, pero no sabía si para bien o para mal.

Takeshi llego hasta el lado de Kagome, y con una inclinación respetuosa ingreso a la cabaña con confianza. Soujiro no se separo de él y tranquilamente tomaron asiento otra vez en la cabaña. Inuyasha gruño, ¿Por qué habían vuelto? Un escozor recorrió su espalda, eso no auguraba nada bueno, debía haber una razón de su regresada.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?

\- Kagome, joven…

\- Takeshi.

Kagome ingreso a la cabaña con temor, se sentó junto a Sango que mantenía en su regazo a la pequeña Kirara. La gata estaba tranquila con los extraños, y Kagome bajo las defensas con esto, Kirara tenía un buen instinto y se erizaba frente a seres malignos o de malos pensamientos.

\- Señorita, pudo observar con claridad que usted… esconde un poder impresionante.

Inuyasha paro las orejas.

\- Lo malo es que está atrapado por un sello. Señora Kaede, me imagino que usted se abra dado cuenta de ello ¿verdad?

Kaede asintió con preocupación, el hombre había notado lo bien escondido que estaba este sello con solo un vistazo, debía ser poderoso. Ella había demorado alrededor de días para notar este detalle, y estaba segura de que Miroku no estaba ni enterado.

Takeshi sonrió al verla afirmando con la cabeza. Todos contuvieron la respiración.

\- ¿Un sello? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo, anciana Kaede?

Ella suspiro – No me correspondía, se supone que eso solo le correspondía a mi hermana – Kaede volteo con resentimiento a ver a Takeshi – Ella configuro ese hechizo antes de morir probablemente. Sin que me diera cuenta.

\- ¿Kikyo?

\- Ella deseaba ser una humana fervientemente como las demás, así que me imagino que aseguro su futuro sellando la inmensidad de sus poderes – Kaede – suspiro, era verdad, su hermana mayor anhelaba con todo su corazón no haber sido la guardiana de la perla, esa podría haber sido una razón para haber realizado tal hechizo que perduro en su alma, la pregunta era en qué momento lo había hecho.

\- Señorita Kagome, hay una manera para quitar este hechizo, a base de entrenamientos para sus poderes espirituales. Yo puedo ayudarla con eso – los ojos de Takeshi brillaron e Inuyasha salto de donde estaba sentado.

\- ¡De ninguna manera!

\- Inuyasha…

\- ¡No, Kagome! Este hombre, no me fio de él, tiene un aroma antiguo y perverso. Te llevara con él y quien sabe que te hará, quien sabe si tal vez es un secuaz de Naraku.

\- Puede estar seguro, efebo Inuyasha que no soy nada de lo que menciona. Soy un sacerdote y un guerrero, no tengo tal maldad albergando mi corazón.

\- ¡No me fio de ti ni un pelo! – grito Inuyasha. Kagome estaba confundida, el hombre si bien tenía un aura poderosa y antigua, había algo que le daba escalofríos. Alguna esencia que no coordinaba correctamente con él.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto ella con timidez.

\- Viaje con nosotros señorita, yo la entrenare para controlar y liberar sus poderes espirituales. A Soujiro no le molestara su presencia.

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa y hubo dos gritos de negación.

\- ¡No! – Inuyasha volvió a saltar con rabia mientras junto a él Shippo saltaba a sus brazos con pesadez, el niño se aferro a su blusa con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡No te vayas Kagome! – de todas manera ella no quería separarse de su grupo. Es verdad, tenia discusiones con Inuyasha siempre pero lo quería demasiado como para alejarse demasiado tiempo de él. Sin contar de que adoraba a Shippo con su alma y quería con todo su corazón a Sango y a Miroku que son como sus hermanos mayores.

No podía aceptar esa oferta.

\- Hazlo Kagome.

Ella volteo con sorpresa al ver a la anciana Kaede, la sacerdotisa mayor con el rostro desganado que solamente asintió tras sus palabras. Muy confundida pregunto él porque quería que se fuera con estos desconocidos.

\- El joven Takeshi tiene la capacidad de liberarte de este conjuro Kagome. Yo ya estoy muy anciana y mis poderes ya no son como los de antaño, sin contar que los necesitaras para vencer a Naraku, te ayudara mucho tener tal poder.

\- ¡Si ese es el caso, que lo haga Kikyo! Si ella configuro el hechizo es capaz de disolverlo.

\- No, Inuyasha. Este conjuro se aferra al alma. Recuerda que Kikyo ya no pertenece a este mundo, si ella disuelve su propio hechizo morirá por la energía.

El medio demonio no dijo nada.

\- Moryokuna, ese es el nombre del conjuro que la sacerdotisa que mencionan, realizo – dijo Takeshi – un hechizo que se realiza justo al momento de morir, reúne la energía del cuerpo, la almacena en el alma de tal forma que los poderes espirituales se comprimen y no aparecen. Es una verdadera suerte que se manifestaran en ti, señorita Kagome, sus poderes rebalsan el sello.

Kaede asintió y miro a Kagome con suplica – acepta, muchacha.

Kagome no supo que decir, miro a su alrededor, sus amigos tenían un rostro de horror, no querían verla partir. Ella enfoco su vista en Sango que aferraba a su gatita. Sango era mujer y poderosa, mucho más poderosa que ella, sabía moverse y manejar la espada. Dominaba desde su nacimiento el veneno, sin contar que su fuerza no tenía limites por cargar aquel boomerang gigantesco.

Sin contar que Shippo siempre permanecía con Sango porque sabía que ella lo protegería. Kagome no tenia tal poder, pues siempre era salvada por sus amigos, era doloroso saber que sería una carga para ellos.

\- No puedes irte – Inuyasha le gruño y ella lo observo con dolor.

\- Soy una carga, si manejo mis poderes podre ayudarlos a enfrentarse contra Naraku, pero ahora… soy simplemente un estorbo.

El medio demonio no hablo pero susurro algo que la hizo llorar pues sabía que era cierto – Prometiste estar a mi lado.

\- Si, y es una promesa que no deshonrare – ella sonrió con lagrimas saladas recorriendo su rostro – pero… entenderás mi deseo por ser más fuerte, no quiero que siempre estén salvándome. Es hora de que yo los salve a ustedes con mis poderes.

\- Señorita Kagome, usted siempre nos salve aunque no lo crea – espeto Miroku con dolor al ver que una de sus amigas se alejaría de ellos por tiempo indeterminado.

\- Gracias monje Miroku – Kagome volteo a ver al sonriente Takeshi y a su acompañante callado – Los acompañare.

\- ¡Eres una tonta! – Inuyasha salió de la cabaña con rabia mientras dentro nadie emitió un solo sonido, muy dolida por su reacción, Kagome solo negó con la cabeza mientras Shippo no dejaba de llorar silenciosamente en su regazo.

.

\- Los extrañare muchachos, realmente lo hare.

\- Y nosotros te extrañaremos a ti, Kagome – respondió Sango con dolor.

Shippo sorbió su nariz – Vuelve muy fuerte Kagome.

Ella solo sonrió – Por supuesto, Shippo, me convertiré en alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si – Shippo volvió a llorar en el hombro de Sango mientras esta lo consolaba inútilmente.

Miroku abrazo a Kagome y le entrego las riendas del caballo de Kaede – Vuelve con bien.

\- Así lo hare – con dolor, se subió en el caballo mientras Takeshi tomaba la soga del caballo. Soujiro subió detrás de Kagome en el animal mientras la chica lo ayudaba. Con una última despedida, dejo atrás a sus amigos. En la escena, el medio demonio que tanto quería no estaba con ellos, y eso destrozaba su corazón. Kagome no supo que Inuyasha los estaba siguiendo hasta el final de la aldea, donde se perdieron en el follaje mientras Inuyasha se detenía en el borde de un árbol.

\- Hasta luego – susurro Inuyasha.

Esto no era una despedida.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, excepto Takeshi que le pertenece a Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

.-.

PODER LIBERADO

.-.

シール魂

(Sello Del Alma)

\- ¿Iremos a algún lugar?

\- Si.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Muy lejos.

\- ¿Qué tan lejos?

\- Bastante.

Ella gruño, había estado preguntándole a Takeshi muchas cosas pero el hombre se negaba a hablar más de la cuenta, ella estaba acompañándolos para que la entrenara, se estaba arriesgando a que ambos sean personajes malignos y le hicieran daño. Por lo menos, debía responder con claridad lo más básico.

Volteo el rostro para encontrarse que el muy confianzudo de Soujiro se había quedado dormido apoyado en su espalda, ¿Cómo rayos un hombre tan delgado podía pesar tanto?

Con un dolor punzante en su espalda, trato de nuevo, buscarle conversación a Takeshi, el cual parecía bastante concentrado en el camino, como esperando que apareciera cualquier demonio y los atacase sorpresivamente.

Ella no sentía absolutamente nada cerca.

\- Joven Takeshi.

\- ¿Si?

\- No quisiera incomodarlo pero… me gustaría caminar.

\- ¿No estas cómoda en el caballo que nos proporciono la señora Kaede?

\- No es eso, es que… - ella suspiro y se acerco al cuello del caballo un poco más, inevitablemente el peso de Soujiro la siguió y casi siente que sus costillas se destrozarían.

\- Oh… - dijo al ver tal suceso – te ayudare a bajar.

Detuvo al caballo y tomando de la cintura a Kagome, la bajo al suelo. Soujiro cayó como peso muerto sobre el caballo que no estaba tan quejicoso por su carga.

\- Lamento eso – Takeshi soltó a Kagome y tomando las riendas del caballo siguió caminando junto a la muchacha - Soujiro no ha dormido alrededor de dos días, lo he tenido entrenando su resistencia, tu sabes. Los demonios tienen la manía de atacar en la noche justo cuando las personas bajan las defensas por estar dormidos. Siempre hay que estar alerta.

Ella asintió, sentía como si esta fuera su primera lección.

-Desde ahora te voy avisando que esto sucederá todas las noches, es un método bastante práctica, tienes que aprender a dormir lo más ligeramente posible. Todas las noches, o Soujiro o yo te atacaremos, no seremos responsables si sales herida, ya es tu responsabilidad. Procura siempre tener un arma, cualquier cosa cerca. Es una regla de supervivencia.

Ella gimió, amaba dormir, ¿Qué tortura era esta?

\- Con Soujiro ya subí el nivel, por eso esta tan cansado, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a que el mínimo ruido de la naturaleza me levante. Aprovecho eso para atacar sin medida a Soujiro, por suerte el siempre despierta y esquiva mis ataques. Esta prevenido, una vez le corte el cuello…

Ella abrió los ojos con horror - ¿Qué?

\- Si, estuvo tentado a gritarme a pesar de su voto de silencio, pero yo se lo había advertido. No dijo nada – Takeshi sonrió ante el recuerdo, Soujiro había estado rojo como un tomate debido a la cólera.

\- ¿Y eso será todos los días?

\- Todos los días, prepárate. Esto no será nada fácil.

Y ella que pensaba que los sacerdotes y las sacerdotisas solo entrenaban sus poderes, no sus físicos e instintos de alerta, pero ahora que lo pensaba, era cierto, Miroku siempre abría los ojos junto con Inuyasha ante cualquier ruido, casi no dormía.

Ella suspiro… lo que se le venía encima.

.

Llego la noche y Kagome no podía estar más nerviosa. De los nervios había cerrado los ojos pero no podía dormir, soñaba con su familia y amigos y no podía quedar dormida debido al terror de que en cualquier momento alguien la atacara.

Sintió una rama moverse y sudo frio. ¿Quién era? ¿Soujiro y Takeshi? No paso ni medio segundo para que abriera los ojos en su totalidad, no hubo pasos pero muy cerca de su cuello tuvo una respiración, un aliento caliente que estremeció su cuerpo por completo debido al pánico.

¿Quién era? ¿Quién rayos era?

\- Kag…

Ella se aferro a su almohada.

\- ¡DESPIERTATE PEDAZO DE BRUJA!

\- ¡AAAHHHHHH! – grito con todas sus fuerzas y tomo su arco en sus manos, de un zarpazo mando a su agresor a un árbol.

Ella se fijo de que su arco estaba partido a la mitad por la fuerza utilizada, miro con horror a Takeshi de cabeza en las raíces de un árbol, había roto la madera del arco en la cabeza del sacerdote. Quiso morir por la vergüenza… trato de defenderse.

\- Fu… Fue tu culpa ¡No tenias que gritarme así!

El muchacho fue ayudado por Soujiro que al parecer también estaba despierto y con la cara negra como el carbón ¿Qué rayos?

Takeshi levanto el pulgar en señal de victoria para ella.

\- Muy bien – Takeshi se acaricio la cabeza – Si no te levantabas con esa, Soujiro te tendería una emboscada, por eso ves que su cara esta negra, la pintamos con un poco de tinta.

Ella hizo un face palm sin poder evitarlo, los dos estaban locos de remate, acababa de destrozar su arco en su cara ¿y la felicitaba? Sin razón alguna empezó a reír, de alguna manera, era divertido. Este hecho contagio a Takeshi que sonrió francamente y a Soujiro que levanto levemente una comisura de sus labios. Kagome rio alrededor de algunos minutos, cuando finalmente se canso porque le dolía el estomago…

Gruño.

\- Que no vuelva a suceder o hundiré una de mis flechas en alguno.

Se echo a dormir mientras Soujiro se ponía pálido y Takeshi, muy sonriente, volvía a un árbol para seguir durmiendo. Él pensó que la chica estaba tan nerviosa por la conversación en la tarde que no había dormido nada, pondría sus manos al fuego por este hecho. Lo que no pensó es que destrozaría su arco en su cara.

Sobo su mejilla con una mueca de dolor, maldita sea, vaya que le había dolido una barbaridad. De todas maneras, era bueno que estuviera atenta. Indicaba que era obediente… de alguna manera.

 _La siguiente noche…_

\- ¡TE MATARE BRUJA!

\- Hm…

\- ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! MALDITA SEA ¿OTRA VEZ? – esta vez no se arriesgo a atacarlo con su nuevo arco, no quería tener que perder dos por su culpa… esta vez cogió una rama súper gruesa para pegarle en la cabeza. Justo cuando estaba a un maldito paso de quedarse dormida… viene Takeshi y la despierta, de pronto estaba empezando a caerle mal el muchacho sonriente. Maldita sea, Takeshi no podía dejar de sonreír, nunca.

Hasta cuando lo golpeaban. Era divertido y contagioso lo admitía, pero era suficiente.

Soujiro salió bien librado pues antes de que el tronco le cayera en la cabeza, salto lo bastante alto para evitarlo. Pero Kagome sabía que él también se las debía.

\- No saldrás bien, Soujiro.

\- Hm – emitió el chico antes de recibir con la cara, la rama que balanceaba Kagome con maestría. Cayó en un árbol sin mayores preámbulos, ella suspiro. Si pasaba esto de nuevo, no tomaría un tronco, tomaría sus flechas puntiagudas antes y atacaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Los tres regresaron a dormir.

Pero ella ya no estaba confiada y los ojos no se le cerraban.

\- Kagome.

\- ¡Pero tú no entien…! – Takeshi tapo su boca con un solo movimiento e inmovilizo sus manos, ella frunció el ceño, ¿ahora qué? ¿Quería que se defendiera, tal vez? Él le susurro algo muy bajo.

\- Takeshi está confiado, cree que me he olvidado de él, ahora mismo está dormido pero alerta. Pero seguro espera que lo despierte mañana para asustarte así que ¿me ayudarías a atacarlo?

\- Yo…

\- ¡Gracias!

Takeshi regreso a dormir con cuidado, evitando pisar alguna rama o patear alguna roca y despertar en el acto a Soujiro, que ya se conocía de memoria cada una de sus manías y movimientos.

Kagome suspiro, ni siquiera la dejo hablar, aun no muy convencida en confiar en él regreso a su estado de sueño ligero, al cual tenía que acostumbrarse rápidamente.

Llegada la mañana siguiente, Takeshi los llevo al rio.

\- Practicaremos algunos movimientos físicos de lucha ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que dominarlo Kagome, sígueme.

Los tres entraron al rio que les llegaba hasta las rodillas y emitía una fuerza que trataba de arrastrarlos, con esfuerzo Kagome podía pararse bien.

\- Muy bien, empecemos. ¡Kikku!

Takeshi y Soujiro dieron una patada al aire, Kagome no lo hizo. Ambos la miraron como si fuera un bicho raro.

\- ¡No me miren así! Saco un pie de la tierra y la corriente me llevara.

Takeshi lo pensó un momento. Al parecer Kagome no tenia equilibrio, debía tener un entrenamiento diferente entonces. Quizá debía hacer que se parara en una roca y dejarla así una hora. Tal vez hacer que escalara una montaña y bajara tres o cuatro veces… o quizás…

\- Bien, no te muevas. Quédate en el rio, acostúmbrate a la corriente.

Era una chica y debía estar consciente de eso. No podía darle ejercicios difíciles como a Soujiro, con ella debía ser un poco más suave y paciente. Sin contar que no había tenido el debido entrenamiento, Kagome asintió y apoyo los dos pies, de verdad, la corriente era poderosa y caudalosa, casi la llevaba a rastras con ella.

Soportando la corriente observo como Takeshi y Soujiro seguían entrenando en el agua, solo que un poco más rápido.

\- ¡Kikku! ¡Dageki! ¡Kikku! ¡Dageki!

Embelesada se dio cuenta de que las patadas y los puñetazos al aire eran rítmicos y atrayentes. Eran una serie de movimientos sincronizados. Hasta que Takeshi metió el salto y todo fue aun más bello. El baile consistía, en una patada al aire, un puñete, una patada, un golpe con la mano cerrada al aire de nuevo. Patada y doble patada en el aire.

Se pregunto cuándo podría hacer esos movimientos que parecían tan complicados, sin contar que ella no podía saltar exactamente muy alto como sus amigos. Incluso Sango podía lograr eso. Aunque bueno… ella había sido entrenada para eso desde niña.

\- ¡Kikku! ¡Kikku! ¡Dageki!

Se concentro, no quería quedar atrás. Tratando de poner un poco más de esfuerzo, levanto un pie con miedo.

\- ¡Kikku! ¡Dageki!

Podía hacerlo, podía quedarse de pie tranquilamente en la corriente, con un pie, intento soltar un poco de su energía descontrolada. Sabía que sus poderes no los tenía dominados pero podía reunir mucha energía en ciertos lugares de su cuerpo. Por ejemplo al soltar una flecha, concentraba la energía en sus manos, eso sí que podía dominar.

Mando su esencia de poder hacia los pies. Donde buscaba apoyarse y obtener energía a cargo de eso. Claramente, lo consiguió, contenta, empezó a imitar los movimientos de Takeshi, que se mantenía delante y de espaldas. Moviéndose y saltando sin parar.

\- ¡Kikku! ¡Dageki! ¡Kikku! ¡Dageki!

Patada, puñete, patada, puñete, podía hacerlo y así lo hizo. Siguió los movimientos de Takeshi casi con maestría, con un poco de dificultad debido a su poca experiencia pero pudo lograrlo y al cabo de media hora ya podía seguirles el paso, excepto en los saltos, no confiaba en eso.

\- Muy bien Kagome, has mejorado increíblemente. Me doy cuenta que tienes un problema en los saltos, Soujiro te ayudara con eso, si soy yo, te meteré demasiada presión y no quisiera asustarte.

Soujiro y Kagome asintieron. Soujiro guio a Kagome hacia el bosque y apunto un árbol cualquiera. Ella lo miro confundida, se pregunto si las cosas serian un poco más difíciles debido a que él no hablaba.

Soujiro dio un salto y llego al árbol naturalmente, y ella no sabía si eso la ayudaría, el señalo sus pies. Ella seguía confundida. Soujiro señalo sus pies y cerró los ojos en señal de concentración como diciéndole " _concéntrate en tus pies, confía en que saltaras hasta la rama_ "

Ella no confiaba en si misma pero lo intento, la energía que vibraba en su interior pulso, y como hizo anteriormente la energía se concentro en la palma de sus pies. Nada nuevo. La idea era que saltara a la rama.

Lo intento… y fallo cayéndose de cara.

Okay, tal vez fue demasiada confianza en que llegara a la rama y desprotegía la zona facial. Se regaño a sí misma, aunque lo que más le dolió y molesto fue que Soujiro tenía una sonrisa burlona. Casi retándola con la mirada.

" _Pero que nenaza resultaste ser, no puedes ni saltar a un árbol, que desperdicio de sacerdotisa"_ Si, la cara de Soujiro decía todo eso, por increíble que parezca. A ella no le gusto para nada y volvió a intentarlo sin éxito alguno, Takeshi que estaba cerca mirando el esfuerzo de Kagome, se concentro en los movimientos de la muchacha más a fondo.

Tenía físico, probablemente ella corría mucho o hacia variados ejercicios abdominales. Tenía poder y almas en su interior, eso se podía aprovechar. Con entrenamiento justo dominaría sus poderes y seria una sacerdotisa digna de respetar. Él lo recordaba, uno de sus discípulos, al que instruyo en el arte de la guerra y la pelea.

Su discípulo se llamaba Acheron, un griego que buscaba quien le enseñara dominar sus poderes, por recomendación de alguien muy importante para los dos, Takeshi lo encontró. Acheron era increíblemente poderoso con el cuerpo atiborrado de poderes y almas sin final ni espacio. Al igual que Kagome, contenía un sello que al cabo del tiempo desapareció y fue lo mejor. Aun se mantenían en contacto, Acheron probablemente sea el discípulo del que más se siente orgulloso pero esta chica. Esta oriental llamada Kagome tenía esa aura, tal poder a pesar de ser humana que estaba seguro de que con paciencia…

Ella llegaría a derrotar a su enemigo. Tal vez, ella sola.

\- ¡Lo logre!

Takeshi sonrió, Kagome estaba saltando de árbol en árbol con maestría. Era muy buena aprendiendo, definitivamente ella… oh… Kagome se cayó…

\- ¡Arrghh! Soujiro, no te rías.

Takeshi se rio. Si, ella tenía futuro.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, excepto Takeshi que le pertenece a Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

.-.

PODER LIBERADO

.-.

トレーニング

(Entrenamiento)

Llegada la noche, Kagome se pregunto si realmente, como lo había prometido Takeshi, iban a asustar a Soujiro. Sabía que si eso sucedería entonces tendría que ser todo en silencio pues Soujiro estaba en un nivel de agilidad y agudeza extrema.

Con solo mencionar que Takeshi le indico que se pasara la tarde juntando energía en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Pero sobre todo en un dedo, lo cual, sorprendentemente, fue bastante difícil. El tiempo que ella estuvo ocupada en eso, al otro lado estuvo consciente de que Takeshi y Soujiro se enfrascaron en una pelea asombrosa, combinando técnicas especiales, había veces en las que se detenían y cogían las espadas. Pero eran muy pocas veces, más se concentraban en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, hubo más de una vez que se quedo embelesada.

Era muy hermoso. Hipnotizante.

Kagome suspiro, en algún momento, ella seria así de buena, por sus amigos, por su familia, por la perla… por ella misma.

Pronto sintió un silbido de ave que ella no tomo importancia, probablemente un periquito o algo así. Fastidiada de que no se callara porque al menos intentaba cabecear, se levanto para darse cuenta de que Takeshi era el causante de tanto alboroto. El muchacho estaba encima de un árbol y las manos rodeando su boca. Él le sonrió rápidamente y señalo el bosque.

Ella no pensó mucho y salto hacia el bosque, tras él.

\- Escucha – susurro él con cautela sin despegar la vista del campamento donde aun se mantenía dormido Soujiro – Píntate la cara con esta tinta.

\- No.

\- Por favor…

\- No insistas, en todo caso hazlo tú.

El gimió – Nunca haría eso, terminare con marcas.

\- Entonces no me pidas a mí que lo haga…

Él chasqueo la lengua con frustración. Ella no le haría ese favor al parecer. Bueno, de todas maneras no era tan importante para el plan, aunque no iba negar que la tinta le había costado obtenerla un poquito.

\- ¿Entonces? – pregunto ella con voz demasiado baja.

\- Primero, me acercare a él con este cuchillo. Lo atacare de frente y Soujiro tendrá tres posibilidades, arriba, izquierda o derecha. Tú estarás sobre un árbol, oculta tu presencia hasta lo más mínimo. Cuando lo veas moverse, dispara una flecha. No tengas miedo de si le caerá o no. Es hombre lo soportara. Además tienes buena puntería, señala un lugar que no sea vital, como la pierna o el brazo. Si le das, ganamos.

Ella lo miro horrorizado.

\- ¿Quieres que lo hiera?

\- Si.

\- Me atacara.

\- Y tendrás que defenderte.

Ella boqueo. ¿Era en serio? Takeshi mantenía una mirada seria y sincera, ella se asusto, al parecer estaba hablando muy en serio. De alguna manera sintió que no debía criticar su método de enseñanza, pero estaba segura de que dudaría en el último minuto.

Cuando camino hacia el campamento para posicionarse, Takeshi la tomo del brazo.

\- Escucha Kagome, el mundo no es un lugar bonito, es cruel. Habrá momentos en la vida en que habrá personas que atacaran a tu espalda, una y otra vez, personas que no te dejaran dormir en las noches por miedo. Estoy seguro de que en tu grupo, todos tuvieron que pasar por eso, ellos lo aprendieron por las buenas o por las malas. Takeshi tiene que aprender el dolor de caer por sí mismo. Así que solo ataca, piensa que será por su bien.

Takeshi no dijo más pero Kagome sabía que él tenía razón, la época feudal no era una cosa de tontos, en cualquier momento un demonio podría atacarte y no siempre vas a estar acompañado. Soujiro tenía que aprenderlo, y ella también debía saberlo.

Takeshi y Kagome tomaron sus respectivos lugares. Muy lentamente Kagome tomo la flecha y apunto a Soujiro. Tenía sus dudas ciertamente, el chico le caían bien, no quería herirlo, pero lo que más pánico le daba era saber que él la atacaría de vuelta.

Aun así, confió y espero a que Takeshi hiciese su aparición de entre las sombras. Kagome nunca supo como él se acercaba tanto a ella, ya que ella no sentía su presencia para nada hasta que él estaba prácticamente encima. Takeshi avanzo hacia Soujiro con cautela y con cuchillo en mano. Ella tembló ¿se atrevería a hacerlo? ¿Se atrevería a dispararle a Soujiro?

En algún momento ella conocería a personas que ofrecerían su amistad por algún motivo maligno, y a pesar de este vinculo, ella tendría que atacar. Era una formación no solo para Soujiro, sino también para ella, Takeshi la estaba presionando a que atacara. Ciertamente estaba bastante presionada viendo como el cuchillo de Takeshi estaba cada vez más cerca del cuello de Soujiro.

Fue entonces que todo comenzó.

.

\- Hoy hay noche con luna.

Sango suspiro al escuchar al monje Miroku, aun no superaba el que Kagome se hubiera ido con aquellos desconocidos, sin contar de que Inuyasha había estado como ermitaño, aferrado al Goshimboku y sin hablar con alguno.

Claramente muy molesto por el hecho de que Kagome se hubiera ido y le hubiese desobedecido. Menos en algo tan importante, como la búsqueda de los fragmentos. La necesitaban para seguir el viaje, Inuyasha trataba de convencerse de que esta era la razón destacada y por supuesto la más importante. Pero muy dentro en su corazón sabia que, aparte de que se estaba pudriendo en celos, la extrañaba tanto que dolía.

Sango, Miroku y Shippo no quisieron acercarse durante los primeros días en que Kagome se fue pues encontraban que Inuyasha estaba muy desalentado por todo el embrollo que se había presentado.

Miroku, quien era el que mantenía la cabeza fría, sabía que la señorita Kagome había hecho tal viaje con estos desconocidos por ser más fuerte, para que pudiera dominar en su totalidad todos sus poderes. La idea era que mientras más demorara la señorita Kagome en su travesía, mas aprovecharía la situación Naraku para conseguir manchar la casi completa perla de Shikon.

Tres días, si pasaba la noche, se cumplirían exactamente tres días desde que Kagome se fue del grupo y dada la situación de Inuyasha... era muy probable de que el medio demonio corriera como loco a buscarla. Como siempre sucedía cuando ella regresaba a su época… y eso, Miroku lo sabía muy bien, no debía suceder.

\- Sango.

\- ¿Si, su excelencia?

\- ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

\- No lo sé, tal vez este en el Goshimboku, perdido en sus pensamientos como suele hacer.

Miroku entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Crees que vaya a buscar a la señorita Kagome?

\- Probablemente.

Esa respuesta no le gusto nada al monje.

\- Su excelencia… Tiene una cara muy extraña ¿ocurre algo?

\- Tengo un extraño presentimiento, creo que Inuyasha irá a buscar a la señorita Kagome en cualquier momento mientras no veamos…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Pues… que él no puede ir a buscarla, ella está entrenando, está concentrada en controlar sus poderes, si él va está claro que Kagome aceptara irse con él, estoy seguro de que lo extraña – Miroku se levanto rápidamente sin dejar de hablar y camino en dirección del Goshimboku con Sango detrás suyo – entonces estos tres días serán un desperdicio, Takeshi sabe lo que hace, no desconfió de él, se ve una gran maestro. Kagome debe quitar esos sellos que la encierran y la limitan.

\- ¿Qué va a hacer?

\- Si él quiere irse, vamos a detenerlo, no podemos dejar que Inuyasha vaya a buscarla.

.

Soujiro abrió los ojos rápidamente y salto. El cuchillo que Takeshi traía en la mano, se incrusto con fuerza en el árbol, el sacerdote levanto la vista para notar una luz esclarecedora que prácticamente rozo sus cabellos y los azoto en la dirección del viento.

La flecha que Kagome había lanzado se incrusto fuertemente detrás de Takeshi mientras este después de la impresión del momento, se levantaba y perseguía a Soujiro enfrascándose en una batalla que parecía de supervivientes.

Kagome gruño, había fallado y sabía muy bien que había sido a propósito, no había tenido el valor para atacar a Soujiro con quien empezaba a lograr una linda amistad. A pesar de su no habla impuesta por él mismo. Kagome observo con admiración una vez más como Takeshi y su pupilo entraban en trance atacando a su oponente como si esta fuera de vida o muerte. La danza se volvía tan duradera que Kagome se olvido de proteger su aura y se expandió chocando contra la esencia de la épica batalla.

Soujiro noto esto, al igual que Takeshi comprendió sus intenciones.

\- ¡Cuidado!

Kagome no tuvo exactamente mucho tiempo para reaccionar hasta que pudo ver una mano hecha puño dirigirse hacia su estomago, fue una cosa de micro segundos pues Kagome ya no tenía escapatoria al ver ese detallado puño con el brazo tenso acabar fuertemente en su estomago sin protección.

Ella lo supo desde un comienzo, que ella terminaría con un golpe enmarcado en alguna parte de su cuerpo por el mero hecho que haber atacado al indefenso Soujiro, esto ya no era un entrenamiento, esto era casi venganza.

Un micro segundo más y el puñete se establecería con toda la esencia de Soujiro en ella, hacia su vientre, Kagome lo vio, ella tenía miedo, tenía un miedo terrible, jamás en su vida había sido golpeada en una pelea debido a que jamás se había enfrascado en una. Sus amigos eran quienes se ganaban los golpes de los demás a costa de ella.

De alguna manera esto la hizo reflexionar, sus amigos la habían protegido por algo, que era para que ella no sufriera daños, para que ella luego no estuviera adolorida o con heridas graves, lo hicieron por ella y definitivamente Kagome no dejaría que esto fuera en vano.

Si, algún día alguien la golpearía, pero ese alguien no sería Soujiro, no hoy.

\- ¿Kagome…?

Hubo una explosión que dejo atolondrado un poco a Takeshi. Cuando este abrió los ojos y enfoco su vista se dio cuenta de algo sorprendente, Kagome permanecía intacta en aquel árbol con la mano extendida mientras Soujiro acariciaba su abdomen en el suelo.

El muchacho que no hablaba tenía la ropa hecha jirones y quemaduras leves en el cuerpo. Takeshi se acerco para auxiliarlo, luego se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado por fin, Kagome había controlado la expulsión de sus poderes en alguna parte de su cuerpo bajo presión.

De alguna manera se sintió orgulloso, no era nada sencillo lograr manejar tu inmensa aura y menos estando presionado o con terror o pánico.

\- Yo… ¿hice eso?

\- Si – respondió tranquilamente Takeshi – no te preocupes, Soujiro estará bien con el cuidado adecuado, Kagome, estuviste increíble, manejaste muy bien tus poderes, eso es un gran avance para estos tres días, solo te falta la típica enseñanza de sacerdotisa, ya sabes, trucos para la medicina, campos de fuerza, y el arte en la kotodama para que estés completa como sacerdotisa.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, la verdad esperaba que te demoraras alrededor de dos semanas para manejar tus poderes pero veo que tu cuerpo se adapta rápido y aprende con facilidad. De ahora en adelante seré más estricto contigo.

\- Eso no me hace sentir mejor.

Takeshi se rio con tranquilidad, ella era poderosa e inteligente, definitivamente una gran sacerdotisa.

.

\- ¡Inuyasha!

El mencionado volteo para ver a Miroku quien lo llamaba desde el interior del bosque, Inuyasha permaneció sentado en el árbol del tiempo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

\- Aquí estas.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Miroku estaba a punto de decirle que no quería que fuera tras de Kagome pero lo pensó mejor y no se lo dijo, puede que el tonto ni siquiera hubiera visto esa posibilidad, y que cuando se lo diga lo razone y lo haga.

Y decírselo seria aun más tonto viniendo de su parte.

\- Solo buscaba compañía…

\- ¿Eh? Pero, excelencia, usted estaba conmigo… - Sango que estuvo detrás suyo todo el tiempo se indigno, porque de pronto no la estaba considerando.

\- ¡Sanguito! No te preocupes, cariño mío, está claro que te considero una agradable compañía pero es mejor a veces entabla conversación con un varón, ya sabes, cosas de hombres.

Ella entendió rápidamente pues no era tonta.

\- Por supuesto, los dejo solos entonces.

Sango dio media vuelta junto con Kirara y se retiro del lugar, la exterminadora sabía que Miroku lo vigilaría con esa excusa barata que le había dicho, mantendría un ojo en Inuyasha y no dejaría que escapara por ningún motivo.

Ella confiaba en eso así que simplemente regreso a la cabaña de Kaede.

\- Inuyasha.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tu… extrañas a la señorita Kagome ¿verdad?

Inuyasha no dijo nada pero su rostro lo decía todo, estaba desolado muy en su interior, la quería de vuelta, todas sus tensas facciones lo decían, él quería traerla de vuelta, Inuyasha nunca soporto estar lejos de ella tanto tiempo entonces seguramente estaba deprimido aunque no lo demostraba tanto.

\- Inuyasha, no vayas a hacer un locura, ella está entrenando por nosotros, ella se está preparando para dominar sus poderes, los cuales son inmensos, si ella los domina, podremos avanzar considerablemente en la búsqueda de los fragmentos y con ello vencer a Naraku lo antes posible.

El medio demonio se mantuvo impasible mirando el horizonte donde prontamente iniciaría la madrugada.

Miroku bufo al ver como Inuyasha lo ignoraba olímpicamente; aunque medito en su interior que el medio demonio seguramente no había pensado en ir a buscarla, sabía que no debía quitarle los ojos de encima, por lo menos hasta que amaneciera, entonces Kagome se movilizaría a otra parte y su olor se confundiría para el medio demonio.

Miroku se apoyo tranquilamente en las raíces del Goshimboku, esperando la salida del sol.

Inuyasha, mientras tanto, empezó a mover la pierna intranquilo al verlo cómodamente sentarse en las raíces, él quería irse, vaya que quería ir a secuestrar a Kagome si ella no quería acompañarlo pero con Miroku ahí mirando no podría, él utilizaría uno de sus conjuros y caería como un demonio idiota.

Inuyasha gruño, quería ver a Kagome, necesitaba ver sus largos cabellos azabaches, su extraña vestimenta y su esencia a flores.

Su aura espiritual pura, toda ella, la necesitaba a ella. A pesar de que su mente le recriminaba ser tan apego a esa mocosa, su corazón y su alma querían seguir apegados a esa mocosa de ojos marrones y transparentes. Inuyasha tomo sus cabellos en una de sus manos y jalo para calmarse. Un segundo, solo un segundo y saltaría lo más alto, tan alto que ningún humano podría igualársele.

¡Miroku estaba distraído, era su oportunidad!

Salto mientras luego de un segundo Miroku dio la vuelta para fijarse en él, Inuyasha ya no estaba.


End file.
